


Lovely

by JanePerez (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Child Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Travel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JanePerez
Summary: What if harry and Hermione met first?  What if they where the power couple?  What if dramione never happen?. Join them on there journey and make Hogwarts a better place.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Read note at the end please

What if harry and Hermione met first? What if they where the power couple? What if dramione never happen?. Join them on there journey and make Hogwarts a better place. 

_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________

Soulmates does exist, but the hard part is the fighting. 

Soul mates will never leave each other. 

Not even one minute. 

__________________________________

__________________________________

Hermione look at the building and shook her head. This was the day she was going to get the papers. 

I mean if they would let her, the government was very strict. 

She flinch when hands was place on her shoulders. 

Looking up she saw her father looking at her sternly. 

" care to explain why you walk off without my permission dearie? " he said sternly. 

She gulp and look down at the ground. She didn't know her father was going to be this angry at her. 

Looking back up, she nodded and grab his hands. 

Ready? She ask hoping he would know what she meant. 

He nodded. He hope she knew what she was doing. 

" Alright dear let's go " he replied. 

~ • ~

Hermione gasp as soon as she got in side. The place was bigger than she thought. 

She ran to the front desk and stop at the counter. 

Looking up at the man, she gasp. 

𝑑𝑢𝑑𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑖𝑔 𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙 !. 

" good afternoon Mrs. What can I do for you ? " He ask. 

My eyes widen , what did he just call me?. 

No sir it's miss, I am not married. 

He looked angrily and shook his head but handed me something. 

I immediately knew what it was my eyes widen. 

I was finally going to be a witch. Magic does exist. 

I then explained everything to him as he nodded to everything I said. 

Once I was done I just had this bad feeling in my chest and head. 

Something just didn't feel right. I just knew it. 

I grab my father's hand and dragged him back to the car. 

As we got in I couldn't help but think what was this feeling I was feeling?. 

~ • ~

I clinch my stomach and inhaled my sharp gasp. 

Honey are you okay? Dad ask me. I couldn't do anything but nod. 

I look up in time to see a weird house and that's where the feeling was coming from. 

Dad stop! I yelled. He immediately pressed on the stop breaks and I flew up from my seat. 

Luckily I had my seat belt on and I didn't get hurt. 

I took it off and ran to the front lawn where I saw a black haired boy.

I knew he was. His name was harry potter. 

I knew him from my previous past life. 

This time I wouldn't let him go threw the pain. 

I reach down and pulled him to my side as a giant huge man came forward. 

He raise his hand and tried to hut harry but I jump into him and a harsh smack was heard and I felt pain. 

Tears escape my eyes and I silently cried. 

The young boy wrap his aram around me. 

" please Remember me harry I know you do, you just have to remember me please. What's my name? " I replied. 

He nodded and look my in the eyes. 

The firmillar eyes I knew from my past life. 

Green. 

Then what is it then? I ask. 

Hermione granger. 

________________________

Note this is not a dramione story. Draco and Hermione has dated / married in her previous life that is all. This is a harmony story ( harry x Hermione). 

In this chapter Hermione remember harry's past trauma and abuse and sorts out to help him. 

So yeah another chapter coming soon. 

Please nice reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a dramione fanfic. Only harmony.


End file.
